


Sleepovers are always fun because you barely sleep

by DarkPoison



Category: Osomatsu-san
Genre: F/M, Osomatsu gets jealous D:, Sexual Content, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, idk what to put for tags anymore, just another Karamatsu girl, sexy stuff, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPoison/pseuds/DarkPoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to accept the Matsuno's invitation for a sleepover without thinking about what might happen...you know, something about Being in a room alone with 6 cute guys for a whole night....nothing can go wrong ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepovers are always fun because you barely sleep

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Osomatsu works!!!! ^(* A *)^ someone please make more!!!! Anyways wish me luck my lovely bats ❤️

Today you had received an invitation from Totty for a sleepover on your phone. It's been a while since you have hang out with the boys, work has been keeping you busy sadly. Yes, you all may be in your 20's but that doesn't mean you guys can't enjoy yourself and have fun. 

 

It's still far to early to go to their house so you decide to prepare what you would be taking for the night. 

 

You go into your drawers and look for something that it's not to revealing. The boys may know you for years but that doesn't mean they won't try anything on you. Osomatsu can be pretty touchy from time to time so you defiantly have to consider on what to use around them.

 

You decide to go for some simple (f/c) shorts and (f/c) tank top. It's hot today so for sure you don't want to wear something you will melt on. 

 

Getting a bag out you put in what you will wear for pj's and a toothbrush as well as some extra underwear. You weren't expecting anything to happen between the boys but you know just in case something happen, like idk dropping a drink on you or something like that. 

 

Once you had prepare everything you decide to take a nap until the sleepover. You didn't have anything else to do so you might as well sleep for a bit. 

 

"(Y/n)...ke up". 

"Mmm am I hearing things" you roll over 

"(Y/n)!!! WAKE UP!!!" 

 

"Gaaaah!!, who's there?!" You said grabbing your pillow ready to hit the culprit that woke you up. 

 

"Ahhh come on (y/n), you said you were coming so why are you sleeping?" Osomatsu says whining while rubbing his nose. 

 

"Omg I'm so sorry!!! I think I maybe have overslept" you said standing up grabbing your things ready to run out the door. 

 

"Are you coming Osomatsu?" You say waiting for him at the entrance of your apartment. 

 

"Why don't we stay and have our own sleepover?" He says giving you his adorable smirk. 

 

"Because you won't let me sleep, now let's go", you finally leave the room with Osomatsu on your trail. 

 

Finally you guys arrive at the Matsuno residence. The first one to welcome you was Jyuishimatsu. He was way to energetic as always. 

 

"(Y/N)!!! You took forever!!! Let's go let's go!!!" He said dragging you down the hallway to their room where everyone else was. 

"Hello guys!" You say giving each and one of them a big hug. 

 

You couldn't help but smile. Their reactions are so so cute!!! Such innocence. 

 

"S-so we were thinking of watching horror films" choromatsu says a bit fluster after having a bit of contact with you. 

 

"Don't worry my rose, you can hold on to me if you are ever afraid" Karamatsu says giving you a manly pose. 

 

"You look so pretty today, (y/n)" Todomatsu says giving you his cute blushing smile. Oh why is he so cute!? 

 

"HORROR FILMS!!!, POPCORN, POPCORN, POPCORN!!!" Jyuishimatsu starts chanting as if he could make them appear out of thin air. 

 

"I- I have popcorn" Ichimatsu says sitting on the floor. 

 

"Well let's start our marathon!" You finally said getting a bit to excited to start the night. 

 

"Oh let me first get onto my pj's, it is a sleepover after all." You say walking towards the bathroom getting your night gear ready. One you are done you step out into the rooms just to find them fighting over who gets to sit next to you. Oh boy. 

 

"Guys come on, stop it." 

 

"Guys stop it!!!" Osomatsu says stopping in mid fight. 

 

"Let's just watch the films" you say sitting on the middle of the couch. 

 

"I SIT HERE!!!" Jyoushimatsu says running towards your right to sit next to you. 

 

"You don't mind if I sit here right?" You see Totty finally sitting on your left. 

 

"No, go ahead" you say smiling. 

 

The rest of the boys sit on the floor in front of you. 

 

You spent the rest of the night patting Totty on the back reassuring him that the films were not scary at all, he wouldn't let go of your arm during the films. As for Jyousjimatsu, well he seem to not be afraid at all, more like he keep smiling during the whole film, laughing every now and then. The rest of the boys were pretty into the films, except for Osomatsu that kept trying to predict who will get murder next. 

 

You guys were on your third film already. To be honest you were pretty terrified already. You did not know how you were going to sleep tonight.

 

"That was fun" Jyousjimatsu says smiling as always rolling the futon, preparing it for the night. 

 

"Fuuuu my favorite part was when the shirtless girl was running in the forest" Osomatsu says rudding his nose smirking. 

 

"Osomatsu- niisan, you shouldnt talk about those things in front of (y/n), you will make her uncomfortable" Totty says getting on the bed. 

 

"It's fine, I'm use to it by now" you say rubbing your neck. 

 

"Well beautiful rose, where will you sleep tonight?" Karamatsu asks making all the boys freeze hope it would be next to any of them. 

 

They all look at you with sparking eyes as if you were the only ray of Hope, their only means of survival. 

 

"Well to be honest I'm pretty scared so I was hoping I could sleep with you guys" you say a bit flustered. 

 

"Are we going to have sex?" Osomatsu says straight out, just looking at you.

 

"Hey! Don't say that!, Jyoushimatsu, octopus hold" Choromatsu says. He ended up on the oh so powerful octopus hold. Poor guy. 

All the guys are in their side of the bed looking at you hoping to be the ones that will get to be ones next to you.

 

"Well sorry for intruding" you say finally deciding to sleep between Ichimatsu and Karamatsu. 

 

"Ahhhh that's not fair!" Osomatsu whine looking pretty rejected. 

"Next time I'll sleep next to you, you big baby!" You say getting comfortable. 

 

"Well goodnight!" You all say at the same time as the light are turn off. 

 

You can feel Ichimatsu getting closer to you and Karamatsu turning around to face you. 

 

"Are you sure you want to sleep next to trash like me?" Ichimatsu gently whispers into your ear. 

 

"That tickles, and you are not trash, silly." You say while turning to look at him and petting his head. 

 

"Let's sleep" you give him a kiss on his forehead finally closing your eyes. 

 

You have been trying to sleep for at least 15 minutes now, but sadly you haven't been able to yet.

 

You turn around to face Karamatsu. Wow he's so handsome you think while rubbing his eyebrows gently making sure not to wake him up. 

 

You feel Ichimatsu putting his arm around your waist pulling you closer into him, molding his body into yours. 

 

"Mmm it feels very warm and nice, maybe finally I can sleep." You thought closing your eyes. 

 

You feel his hand that's on your waist go up under your tank top. Oh it tickles a bit, I should wake him up and stop him but it feels nice. Finally his hand goes under the thin bra you were wearing, he gently holds your breast

Oh this has gone a bit too far already. 

 

You turn around slightly just to find him still sleeping. You poke his cheek slightly just to make sure hes sleeping. No reaction whatsoever. Yup he's still sleeping! 

 

You suddenly feel Karamatsu's leg gently rub between your legs. It feels so nice and hot. Your body was starting to react to the boys touch. This was not good. 

 

Ichimatsu's hand suddenly tightens his grip on your breast making you arch your back feeling his bulge against your ass. 

 

At this point you couldn't help it anymore. You had to do something. 

 

You start positioning yourself so that Ichimatsu's covered dick is right at the entrance of your covered pussy. You start grinding at a slow rhythm as to not wake up the horny sleeping boy. 

 

You can feel yourself getting wetter and wetter and Ichimatsu is getting so hard. You can tell he's enjoying himself as well as he's moaning in his sleep and growling. 

 

You suddenly feel light kisses and licks in your neck which added more into your already dreaming state. Suddenly there was a hard bite which made you moan pretty load waking up Karamatsu . 

 

Oh god! Oh god! What do I do?! 

 

Karamatsu was looking at you with a bit of confusion in his eyes. Then in horror realizing where his leg was. He can feel how wet you were. He could see how red your face was even in the darkness, he could feel your rapid breaths against his skin and those (e/c) hazy eyes that were already in dreamland. 

 

Ichimatsu is still sleeping and while he may be the culprit of your state, Karamatsu will have to pay the price. 

 

"Karamatsu, I'm sorry" Karamatsu just looks at you in total confusion. 

 

You close what little distance was between you. Wrapping both of your arms around his neck and one leg around his waist. At this point Karamatsu still did not know how to react. And you kiss him. Kiss him hard. You lick his bottom lip hoping for him to kiss you back.

You start rubbing your hips against his hoping to get a reaction out of him. He hisses finally hugging your smaller form pulling it even more against him. He opens his mouth, both of your tongues exploring each other's caves. 

 

"My honey, I'm sure we shouldn't be doing this with my brothers in here, I know I'm irresistible but I'm sure it can wait." He whispers between kisses. 

 

"Oh Ichimatsu has been helping" you point at Ichimatsu's hand that's still under your shirt grabbing your breast. 

 

"His dick his also quite hard." You say grinding against both boys getting moans and hisses from both.

 

"You shouldn't wake him up, he won't like it" Karamatsu says while kissing your neck and collarbone. Giving you gentle bites as if you will break if he's not careful. 

 

Ichimatsu suddenly pinches your harden nipple making you moan a bit loud. Oh boy. Ichimatsu has now open his eyes, and did not reacted the way Karamatsu did when he woke up. 

 

Ichimatsu was looking at you with such eyes. Like a cat looks at a mouse. A tiny smirk on display. You know that smirk. It's not a good sign at all. 

 

"I-im sorry Ichimatsu, it wasn't my intention" you whisper showing just how afraid you were feeling at the moment. 

 

Ichimatsu kept looking down on you from his sitting position, he saw how wet the top of his pants were, of course he was sure it wasn't him who made it like that. He uncovered your form from the blanket just to see how wet you were. He could see your juices soaking through your (f/c) shorts. His smirk got even wider in total amusedment. 

 

"Who knew you could be so dirty" he whisper into your ear as he lays down to grind against you even more. Making you moan in the process. 

 

"I-I'm sorry Ichimatsu, aah! I didn't mean too" you arch your back onto his shoulder, Karamatsu takes this chance to slide the tank top down your shoulders to pay more attention to them. 

 

"Karamatsu take of her shorts" Ichimatsu orders as he slighly rubs the very tip of your nipples with the palm of his hands giving you a electrical sensation through out your body. 

 

Karamatsu nobs has he slowly rolls your shorts down your legs leaving you on your panties. Ichimatsu takes of your top throwing it somewhere. 

Now you were only on your panties, your bra had been thrown along with your shirt. 

 

"Just fuck me already" you grab Karamatsu's pajamas top with one hand while the other pulls Ichimatsu's hair. 

 

"Non non a girl shouldn't say that. We are making love" Karamatsu says with such sparkly eyes. 

 

"How do you want me too do you?" Ichimatsu says rubbing his still cover dick through your panties. 

 

You don't care anymore at this point. You wanted them. You slide your panties to the side showing Ichimatsu your wet glistening entrance. Ichimatsu takes his pants off freeing his dick. Karamatsu didn't wanted to fall being so he too did the same as well with his shirt showing you his well built chest. 

 

Suddenly you felt Ichimatsu's dick between your wet folds just sliding up and down coating himself on your juices, ugh you wanted him inside already.

 

"Please, please hurry up" he just grinned entering just the very tip and pulling out. 

 

"What to you want?" He grabbed Karamatsu hand and put it on your clit for him to play with while he licks your nipples gently. 

 

"Please fuck me Ichimatsu" you moan. Arching your back against him. 

 

"Please fuck me Ichimatsu-sama" he says while putting the tip in and out. 

 

"P-please fuck me Ichimatsu-sama" you moan and hiss as Karamatsu bites your left nipple. 

 

"Ichimatsu-sama" he rubs your entrance with the head of his dick. 

 

"ICHIMATSU-SAMA!!!" You scream a bit too loud hoping that will satisfy him. 

 

Ichimatsu and Karamatsu stop for a bit too look at their brothers and sigh in relief once they see them still sleeping. 

 

Ichimatsu finally thrusts all his length between your folds. 

 

"(Y/n), you feel amazing" he moans through gritted teeth. You can only moan in response. Karamatsu buries himself between your breasts as Ichimatsu starts thrusting in and out of you. You put your hand on Karamatsu dick giving him attention. Slowly going up and down in a rthym that will make anyone crazy. 

 

Ichimatsu keeps his pace hard and slow, hitting just the right places. Suddenly he stops and pulls out leaving you wanting more. 

 

"Karamatsu lay down on your back" Karamatsu smiles and does what he's told. 

 

"Ride him." He says while smirking stroking his dick slowly. 

 

"Yes, Ichimatsu-sama" you say taking off your panties and straddling Karamatsu. You slowly slide him in as far as it can go. 

 

"Oh my honey! You are so tight." 

 

You begin to bounce on him not letting him get use to the feeling. He starts thrusting up into you, making loud wet noices. You can't stop panting and mooning, you gripped his chest and his hips thrust into you at a brutal pace making your breasts bounce.  
You were getting close, so very close. 

 

"Stop" Ichimatsu orders. He pushes you so that your ass is sticking out and your chest is touching Karamatsu's. 

 

He began to stretch you with his fingers while Karamatsu was still inside you and playing with your clit. 

 

"I don't think I can handle both" you said hissing a bit from the extra stretching of Ichimatsu fingers. 

 

"That's not what it looks like" he says pulling out his fingers and putting the tip of his dick inside and pulling out. 

 

Oh it felt so good! You wanted it, you wanted it badly! 

 

"Please Ichimatsu and Karamatsu, please make me cum." You moan as Ichimatsu pulls your hair from behind leaving your neck exposed to Karamatsu. 

 

Ichimatsu's dick thrust into you. Now both dicks where streaching you out. It hurts a bit but being very turn on helped forget about the burning sensation. 

 

You felt your juices trickle down your thighs, you body trembling from excitement. Karamatsu played with your clit as he started thrusting once again with a slow rhythm. You felt your walls clamp on both of them making both males hiss and thrust even faster. 

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm going to come." Ichimatsu's thrusts were getting animalistic. He was giving you all he got. 

 

"Ahhh my honey, I'm about to, I'm going to come!" Karamatsu's moans as his hips grind into you making his hip bone rub your clit in such a pleasant way. 

 

You were going to come soon, and you were going to come hard. 

 

They both thrust as deep as they can. Both thrusting in a erratic pace becoming more deeper and forceful. At this point your moans were loud, you could hear each other's body smaking against each other.  
You could feel the pool in your stomach ready to be broken as you curl your toes and arch your back. You were going to come.  
You came, shouting a moan, Ichimatsu's pale hand wraps your mouth to keep you from making any more noice. You suck his finger making more noices as both guys fuck you through your orgasm.

 

You felt Karamatsu tense as he came inside you, moaning sweet nothings. He pulled out dripping some of his cum down his cock.

Ichimatsu took this opportunity to thrust into you even harder and deeper as he pulled your hair from behind. His thrusts were getting more erratic. He suddenly pulls out and turns you around. Laying you down he puts one of your legs up and once again he takes you like a wild animal. The noice is louder by now. You feel his dick tense and a hot liquid fills you up once again. He grinds against you slowly as he rides his orgasm out. Finally pulling out and laying beside you. You put your head on his shoulder has Karamatsu wraps his arm against your waist. 

 

"That was great" you say between breaths trying to calm your rapid heart. 

 

"Yea it was my darling" Karamatsu says as he kisses your shoulders. 

 

"Trash like me actually lost his virginity" Ichimatsu says in disbelieve finally realizing what has happen. 

 

"so when is my turn to have sex" Osomatsu says from his side of the bed. 

 

"Don't ask that you stupid brother! We were supposed to be sleeping!!!." Choromatsu says hitting him on the back of his head. 

 

"(Y/n) I want to do it too!" Jyoushimatsu says with a bloody nose as he stares at your form. 

 

"I know she will let's us do it!" Totty says all cutely. 

You can see all of their boners.

 

This is going to be a long night. Well sleepovers are Fun because you barely sleep, right?.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyaaaaa!!! What have I wrote!? Anyways please comment on what you thought. Any feedback would be great. Luv you all my lovely bats ♥️


End file.
